USS Enterprise (alternate reality)
The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) was an alternate reality Federation ''Constitution''-class starship that was in service with Starfleet in the mid-23rd century. She was launched from San Francisco Fleet Yards, Earth in 2258 as the Federation flagship. It was commanded by Captain James T. Kirk. Service history The Enterprise was originally scheduled to be launched in 2245, however due to the interference from Nero in 2233 (and based on scans of the Narada), the ship was redesigned and it's launch pushed back to 2258. The Enterprise was under construction around 2255 at the Riverside Shipyard, Iowa (the vessel was constructed from 2254 to 2258 under the eye of Christopher Pike). The ship was launched into service from the San Francisco Fleet Yards and was designated as the Federation flagship upon its launch, much as her primary universe counterpart. With the bulk of the fleet engaged in the Laurentian system, the Enterprise departed from Starbase 1. The ship's planned maiden voyage in 2258, under the command of Christopher Pike, was brought forward after Earth received a distress call from Vulcan. Along with seven other starships to respond to the call, including the USS Farragut and USS Hood. However, its departure was delayed due to a pilot error and the ship arrived shortly after the rest of the rescue fleet had been destroyed by the Romulan mining ship Narada. The Enterprise proved to be no match for the technologically-advanced weapons of the Narada. Fortunately, Nero recognized the Enterprise as the vessel that Spock served on. He chose not to destroy the Enterprise to let Spock see the destruction of Vulcan. Enterprise found that it was unable to contact Starfleet or to begin evacuating the inhabitants of Vulcan, as the Narada's drill platform, while in operation, prevented communications and transporter use. After a sabotage of the drill platform, Nero launched a container of red matter into the planet core, which created a singularity that caused Vulcan to implode, along with all but 10,000 Vulcans. Following the destruction of Vulcan and the capture of Captain Pike, acting captain Spock intended to take the Enterprise to rendezvous with the rest of the fleet at the Laurentian system, but acting first officer James T. Kirk thought it better to attempt to stop Nero. Spock then marooned Kirk for mutiny on Delta Vega, but Kirk managed to beam back on with the help of Spock and Scotty. Spock was forced to resign his command to James T. Kirk according to Regulation 619, and the Enterprise reversed course in an attempt to intercept the Narada''before it could strike Earth. Emerging from warp in the atmosphere of Titan, the ''Enterprise hid from the Narada's sensors using the magnetic distortion of Saturn's rings, while beaming Spock and Kirk aboard the Romulan ship before its drill could be ignited. However, the duo could not be rescued as the drill was ignited shortly after. Kirk and Spock then rescued Pike and "liberated" the Jellyfish, Spock using it to destroy the drill. Spock then warped to another part of the system, with Nero pursuing. Spock set a collision course, and Nero launched his remaining missiles to defend the Narada. The Enterprise then warped in, phasers blazing, destroying the missiles, and allowing Spock to continue. Shortly before impact, Spock, Kirk, and Pike were beamed out by the Enterprise. The impact ignited the red matter aboard the Jellyfish, creating a black hole which consumed the Narada. The Enterprise was nearly pulled into the black hole as well, but the ship was saved when the ship's warp core was ejected and detonated, the shock wave from the blast propelled the Enterprise to safety. Following the successful mission of the Enterprise, Pike was promoted to admiral, and James Kirk was assigned to command the Enterprise as his relief, with Spock as his first officer. Months after the destruction of Vulcan, the Enterprise set out on a mission to the edge of the Milky Way Galaxy. By this time Kirk had recruited Gary Mitchell and Lee Kelso to his crew. The ship's encounter with the force field at the edge of the galaxy mutated Mitchell into a superhuman being. Kirk attempted to maroon Mitchell on Delta Vega I, where Mitchell killed Kelso. Kirk was forced to kill Mitchell. The ship was assigned to take High Commissioner Ferris to help with a delivery of supplies to Makus III, but stopped briefly to investigate the Murasaki 312 formation. When the shuttlecraft Galileo was affected by the formation and crash landed, Nyota Uhura managed to pilot another shuttle and rescue the Galileo crew. The ship continued onward to Makus III for the supply delivery. In 2259, the Enterprise was sent to survey Nibiru when the crew discovered a volcanic eruption would render the primitive Nibirans extinct. Kirk parked the Enterprise underwater, despite Scotty's protests, and this ultimately forced Kirk to expose the ship to the natives in order to transport Spock out of the volcano before the cold fusion device he placed detonated. Returning to Earth, Kirk was demoted, but Pike convinced Admiral Alexander Marcus to let him appoint Kirk as his first officer. That evening, the rogue agent John Harrison attacked Starfleet Headquarters to assassinate Marcus, but killed Pike instead. Marcus gave a vengeful Kirk permission to take the Enterprise to Qo'noS where Harrison had fled, and fire on his location with 72 experimental photon torpedoes. Chief Engineer Scott protested the loading of the torpedoes onboard Enterprise without his chance to examine them, offering his resignation, which Kirk accepted. Chekov was appointed as Scotty's replacement. Kirk found Harrison on Qo'noS and had him brought to the brig. Harrison was reticent about his motives, but suggested Kirk examined the torpedoes Marcus gave him, and also gave him a set of coordinates, which the captain sent to Scotty to investigate. Marcus's daughter Carol and McCoy opened up a torpedo and discovered it held a man in cryogenic stasis. Harrison revealed he was Khan Noonien Singh and the torpedoes held his fellow Augments, whom Marcus had threatened him into cooperation with. Marcus arrived in the USS Vengeance and demanded Kirk hand over Khan, but Kirk refused, intending to expose the conspiracy by bringing Khan to trial on Earth. The ''Vengeance'' caught up with the Enterprise in the warp tunnel and fired on it, halting it as it arrived outside Earth. Marcus beamed up his daughter before preparing to wipe out all other witnesses to his plot, but Scotty, who had snuck aboard the Vengeance at the coordinates given by Khan, deactivated its weapons. Kirk and Khan donned thruster suits to commandeer the Vengeance, while Spock ordered McCoy to remove the cryochambers from the torpedoes. Aboard the Vengeance, Khan killed Admiral Marcus and demanded Spock hand over the torpedoes in exchange for Kirk, Scotty and Carol and the safety of the Enterprise. Spock agreed but Khan reneged on letting the Enterprise survive, so the transported torpedoes were detonated in the Vengeance's cargo bay. The damage inflicted caused both ships to hurtle to Earth, but Kirk was able to repair the warp core before the Enterprise crashed into San Francisco. By 2260, the ship was rechristened and refitted to embark on the first five-year mission. Crew Command Division *'Commanding officer': **Captain Christopher Pike (2258) **Commander Spock (2258) **Lieutenant James T. Kirk (2258) **Admiral Christopher Pike (2258) **Captain James T. Kirk (2258-2259) **Admiral Christopher Pike (2259) **Commander / Captain James T. Kirk (2259-) *'First officer': **Commander Spock (2258) **Lieutenant James T. Kirk (2258) **Commander Spock (2258-2259) **Commander James T. Kirk (2259) **Commander Spock (2259-) Pilots * Chief Helmsman: **McKenna (2258) **Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu (2258-) *Helmsman: Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu (2258) Navigators *Ensign Pavel Chekov (2258-2259) *Ensign Darwin (2259) *Ensign Pavel Chekov (2259-) Operations Division Communications *Chief Communications Officer: **Hawkins (2258) **Lieutenant Nyota Uhura (2258-) Engineering *Chief Engineer: **Olson (2258) **Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott (2258-2259) **Ensign Pavel Chekov (2259) **Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott (2259-) Sciences Division *Chief Science Officer: Commander Spock (2258-) Medical *Chief medical officer: **Doctor Puri (2258) **Doctor Leonard McCoy (2258-) *Nursing staff: Christine Chapel (2258-2259) Category:Constitution class starships Category:Alternate realities Category:Federation starships (alternate reality)